Morganite
by blueshannon
Summary: Actually, this is untitled for now... based on RPG otaku villains. Sent from another dimension, Morganite and her sidekick Ruby must seek out Sailor Cosmos and the rest of the Sailor Senshi. These are snippets from Morganite's diary, detailing their fir


Note: This was written using a couple RPG characters; I suppose all you need to know is that Ruby and Morganite are from another "dimension", and were sent to Earth to seek out the Senshi.  Simple enough… right? :)

_---_

**August 1.**

                This is just ridiculous.  Why on Earth am I keeping a written log?  I bet Ruby doesn't have to do this.  I bet it was Ruby's idea.

                Speaking of Earth, this is a pitiful planet and I don't know how humans, animals, or even non-sentient beings like plants and rocks can stand it here.   The streets are filthy.  Cars and airplanes are so noisy and everything smells disgusting.  The sun is too bright, and sometimes it shines for fifteen hours a day! The nights are too short, and humans make the stupidest sounds when they sleep.

                I hope this mission won't last very long; it is taking quite a bit of my patience to refrain from destroying everything just because it is just so plain stupid.  Oh, the idiocy of it all.

**August 10.**

                Well, I've found my human family today.  They were such simple-minded creatures it didn't take much effort at all to brainwash them.  Of course, being wealthy socialites does pose a bit of a problem - I have to brainwash every person I meet, which happens quite often.  Pretty soon that should be done with, though.  At least I don't have to live close to the city and all that disgusting pollution.  Only thing that bothers me is there are many trees on this estate, including a particularly large spruce by my window and the bright greenness is really sickening.  Honestly, something must have gone terribly wrong when this planet was created.  Green trees?!

                I haven't heard from Ruby in awhile; not that I expected to.

                Oh, and my human name is now Monet... I figured it sounded close enough to "Morganite".

**August 11.**

It took a bit of "string pulling", as the humans say, but I now have a job as an assistant professor at the University.  I spent all of yesterday scoping out the building and was quite amazed at how all the rooms look the same.  Which brings me again to point out how redundant and stupid humans are.  They preform all their lessons sitting at desks and taking notes.  I couldn't find one war room and even when I went all the way down to the basement and broiler room there wasn't a single monster chamber.  Perhaps humans conjure up monsters whenever they need them and don't keep them in the dungeons as we do.  

                I start my first class tomorrow; but since I am only an assistant I have to teach a class alongside a bumbling, slow-witted Art History professor.  When I arrived at home I had ten envelopes all addressed to me - they were all from Ruby, reminding me to "follow orders" and just "play along" for awhile.  We'll see.  It is really trying my patience however, and I haven't even started yet!

                Ruby's human name is Crimson.  Much like the color her face turns whenever she's yelling or laughing.

**August 12.**

                I am quite proud of myself; my first day of work went quite smoothly.  The humans gave me a few wary looks as most of the students are older than me (I believe by human standards, I should still be in the childrens' school - I forget what they call it).  However, I proved that I am more than worthy of teaching as my wealth of information exceeds that of even their beloved Professor Minkin.  As expected, the humans proved to _me_ that they are dim and slow-witted and could hardly absorb any of the information I provided them.  At the very least, it was at a most unsatisfactory pace and for a moment I feared I would not be able to put up with it much longer.  Fortunately, I held out until the end of class and contained myself until I was alone in the women's lavatory.  There I exploded all of the facilities and turned the paper towel dispenser into a monster.  But as can be expected (again), humans make such low quality objects that all my monster could do was spit brown-colored paper at everyone.

                Oddly enough, there was no sign of the Sailor Senshi, even when I turned the trash receptacle into a monster to accompany the paper towel beast.  They were subdued by the law enforcement officers and I must say I put on a very good act of being a "frightened innocent human bystander".  Even Ruby would've been impressed.

**August 13.**

                I finally managed to contact Ruby/Crimson.  She sent me her "phone number" by post and told me how to operate the telephone.  Honestly, I just about _died_ laughing at the ancient invention.  It worked well enough, although the static and low quality of sound transfer really grated on my nerves and I couldn't stand to talk longer than five minutes.  

                She said she's been posing as a student at the same University I'm working at.  I checked our schedules and it turns out that I have the north end of the school and her classes are mostly in the south, so we've got the whole University pretty much covered.  Even so, it's quite disappointing that we haven't had any success finding even a remote, minute trace of Senshi energy.  Admittedly, it is almost a daunting task as there is so much positive energy emitting from these humans that one can easily get confused.  I will know Senshi energy when I feel it, though.  It has a bit of a bitter taste to it, slightly different than the sour, repugnant aroma of human "love energy" (and there seems to be quite a lot of that around... dumb humans and their hormones).

**August 14.**

                I have latched onto a trace of Senshi energy.  It is faint, but it is there.  I felt it when my third period class walked into the room... tiny pinpricks ran up my spine and an odor like rotting vegetables filled my nostrils.  As I handed out worksheets to the students, I stopped by every desk but the energy seemed to be jumping around the room.  I wondered briefly if the Senshi had entered while Invisible, but then remembered that Senshi can't use their powers if they're untransformed (like we can) - and a transformed Senshi is a hundred times easier to sense than a civilian one.

                I didn't hear a word of Professor Minkin's lecture as I sat beside his desk and tried to psychically connect with each of the students.  By the time I was on the fifth student I had a pounding headache and had to excuse myself.  How do humans survive with such dull, underdeveloped psychic powers?  Honestly!

                I returned before the end of class, and as soon as I set foot in the room I could sense the energy again.  To be sure, I remained in the room until the whole class had been dismiessed and the next one entered - the energy was gone.  It went with the third period group.  I must tell Crimson.

**August 15.**

Last night I caught up with Crimson and gave her the attendance list for my third period.  She has two classes with five of the students so we'll see if she senses anything from them.  We will have to see about the rest of the students.

**August 18.**

                I am very frustrated.  Crimson didn't sense anything from the five students in my class, but she did sense energy from yet another, different class.  Third period came and went and it was _there_ again, but I still couldn't locate where it was coming from.  I was trying to connect psychically  with each of the students again but Professor Minkin kept interrupting me and telling me to do foolish things like direct his class, etc.  I don't have the time for this!

**August 19.**

                Today at third period I turned Professor Minkin into a monster.  Much chaos ensued but still no emergence of the Sailor Senshi.  

                Crimson found me out in the field when the school had been evacuated and screamed and harped so much my ears were ringing for hours afterwards.  I_ know_ creating monsters was not part of the plan, but it is the quickest way to get anything done! I don't see _her_ having much success doing things her way.  At least I did feel the energy get stronger when the Professor turned into a monster... not much more than that, but it's a start.

**August 22.**

                I have been on Earth for almost a month.  I don't think I can stand it much longer.

                As I entered the University late in the year, this summer term is coming to an end and come September, there will be different students for each period.  Curses.  How am I supposed to get anything done?

                On the bright side, with the destruction of the Professor Minkin monster, I am the only professor left to teach Art History, at least until another teacher is provided.  Which won't happen, of course.

**August 25.**

With one week left to the month, I realized I was running out of time so instead of wasting _more_ time conducting a regular class, I put the entire third period under hypnosis and used the two hours to psychically scan every human.  I knew the Senshi energy was _there_, but unfortunately when Senshi are in civilian form, they become quite human and therefore their mental and psychic abilities are minimal.  I suppose it doesn't help much that the Senshi we're searching for, for the most part haven't been awakened and therefore they are even stupider than usual.

                Needless to say, my efforts were fruitless and out of frustration I dismissed the class early and contemplated turning my desk into a monster.  I refrained.

**September 1.**

                Today is the first of the month; new students with each period.  Crimson managed to keep her classes in the south end of the University so we still have all bases covered.

**September 2.**

A very strange thing happened to me today.  A student from my fifth period class approached me after-hours and asked if she could speak with me.  I agreed, and she pulled me aside, into this empty classroom.

                I tried to remain patient as she told me in her feeble, halting human manner about her boyfriend who had become quite infatuated with me.  She handed me a piece of folded notepaper and told me to open it later.  Apparently it was a letter he had been composing but discarded (carelessly, I see).

                I read the letter after she left, and it is just a bunch of human poetic rubbish.  Really not worth my time.  The girl, she had a strange energy about her.  I suspect she may be a Sailor Senshi... I shall have to keep my eye on her.

**September 3.**

                September seems to bring about strange occurances.  Yet again after class, I was approached by a student who wished to speak to me alone.  Instead of going into an empty classroom we sat down at the cafeteria and spoke over cups of tea.

                She didn't seem to want to talk about anything in particular, but her eyes watched me in the queerest manner.  Once when she was speaking, I tried to psychically connect to her to discover her motives but she was either quite guarded or very, very psychically stupid (I vote for the latter).  After tea, she thanked me for my time and departed, and I was left shaking my head at the quaintness of ridiculous humans - again.

                I was also left shaking my head at the ridiculous manner in which humans dress and style themselves - something really has to be done about that girl's white hair, but I suppose that is not my problem.


End file.
